All I've Ever Wanted
by Togetic
Summary: Yuki and Ayame’s younger half sister returns from God knows where after 7 years… how will she react to everyone’s changes? How will they react to her changes? Who’s this “Itachi sama” she keeps apologizing to? NarutoFruits Basket crossover
1. Karasu?

**All I've Ever Wanted… **

Chapter One: **Karasu…?**

**Summary: Yuki and Ayame's younger half sister returns from God knows where after 7 years… how will she react to everyone's changes? How will they react to her changes? Who's this "Itachi-sama" she keeps apologizing to? Naruto/Fruits Basket crossover**

Togetic: Ways of the Wind will stay up, though I probably won't ever update on it again. Here's a story I've been contemplating about, so I hope you all like it. I'm writing it as I think it up, so it may not be that good. I haven't seen much of the Naruto series, but I won't have it based late in the series, so it shouldn't be a problem. If there are any major things I'm wrong about, feel free to tell me about them. There will be pairings in the story, including Karasux whomever you want her to be paired with. I'd prefer KyouxKarasu… but I'm not going to decide her pairing unless no one tells me who they want her to be paired with. Absolutely no yaoi or yuri in this story. No Kyoru either. T.T I utterly loathe that pairing. There will be some slight Yukiru in the beginning. Otherwise, enjoy!

Kyou: T.T Not another fanfiction…

Togetic: T.T Quiet you. -Shoves Kyou under desk-

/blah/ thoughts

_blah _flashbacks

S T A R T

Yuki's POV

I sat on the back porch after dinner. For some reason, I couldn't help thinking about Tohru. Usually when I started to think about her, I would do anything to stop. I had a feeling that she liked that stupid cat, so I didn't want to get hurt if tomorrow she announced it. I smiled sadly as I looked out into the woods. The same woods I was afraid to go into for two years. You would be afraid too, if your baby sister went into them one day and disappeared without the slightest trace of where she could be. No footprints, broken branches. Nothing. It was if she had been teleported to another world. I was only ten at the time… I knew that the world was a sad place… but that had shattered my hopes of light coming. Until Tohru came into my life… /Ah, damnit! Stop thinking about her/

"Yuki-kun? Are you feeling alright? You look pale… do you have a fever? Oh, you feel a little warm; maybe you should go to bed early!" Speak of the devil. Before I knew it, I was overwhelmed by the brown haired beauty. "I'm fine… Tohru-chan, don't worry," I said, calling her by her first name. She blushed after she realized I had, similar to how I reacted when she first called me "Yuki-kun." "Al-alright. D-demo, Yuki-kun has been distant lately. Is there something bothering you?" she asked as she sat next to me. "Hmm… I was wondering… do you… like Kyou?" The words came harder than I first thought. "Well… in a way… he feels more like a guardian angel than a lover to me, though. The one I feel is more like a lover to me… i-is you, Yuki-k-kun," she said, just as Kyou and Shigure walked outside. "Ohh, poor Kyon, tough luck!" Shigure said, but Kyou just looked out into the woods like the rest of us weren't there. "Kyou-kun, is something—""Someone's coming," he said, cutting Tohru off.

Karasu's POV

I ran as fast as I could through the forest, ignoring the pain from the branches slicing my arms and legs. They wouldn't bleed for long. _It_ wouldn't let any of my injuries get serious. My eyes glanced at my stomach, which right now looked normal. But after those four long years of near suicidal training, I could call on the seal to appear, open slightly, or open completely on will; allowing the two-tailed cat demon inside me to come out. I smirked as I thought of the first time I showed Shukun-sama my abilities. He actually was impressed! As long as I could control this demon inside me, I would prove to be a powerful tool for my blessed Shukun-sama, Uchiha Itachi. It wouldn't be easy being around Yuki and Ayame now that I've spent the last seven years with Itachi-sama, but Itachi-sama said it was necessary.

The house of my cousin came into view as I sped up. I saw four figures out on the porch as if they were waiting for me. I slowed to a stop when I reached the porch, holding onto my knees for support and panting slightly. "Ano… who might you be?" the only girl asked me. "It's quite rude to ask for a name without giving yours first," I said apathetically. "Ah, gomen nasai! Watashi wa Honda Tohru!" she said frantically. I sighed slightly. /What an annoying idiot. / "Uchiha Karasu desu." I muttered, knowing that was what they all wanted to know. "Karasu-chan!" the three men I knew as Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki Sohma all exclaimed at once, utterly confusing the poor fool Tohru. "Hai… is it that surprising to see me?" I asked after I was dragged into the house. "Yeah well, it's not like we saw you yesterday, kisama!" Kyou snapped. "Don't talk to her like that, baka neko!" Yuki yelled, slamming his hands on the table. It looked like Tohru was about to blow a fuse, so I quietly said, "I'm Yuki's younger half sister. Kyou and I were… best friends you could say… before I left."

"Exactly… which is why I'm so mad! You left without saying a word to anyone that you were," Kyou said, but I could tell he was too busy staring at my outfit to yell. I wore a mesh shirt, a black, red, and dark blue jacket to cover most of my breasts, a black and red skirt that went a third way down my thigh with slits at the sides, and black knee length boots. (A/N: Her outfit looks like Anko's besides the color of the jacket/skirt and the boots.) I smirked and said, "Like what you see, Kyou?" He began to blush as I cornered him against the wall. "Or would you rather I take off the jacket? Come on, you can tell me…" Yuki sighed and began to walk away, the short idiot following after him. They stopped and looked around as Kyou lent down to my ear, me being three inches shorter than him. "To be honest, I wouldn't mind," he whispered, causing a small blush to appear on my cheeks. "What'd you say to her, baka neko?" Yuki asked defensively. "Oh, damnit! Am I blushing? I shouldn't be affected by something like that! Ah, gomen nasai, Itachi-sama!" I said unhappily. "Kara… who's 'Itachi-sama'?" Kyou asked. "Err… no one. Let's just go to bed."

Kyou's POV

"Damnit, Kara, can't you sleep in Tohru's room?" I asked as Karasu sat on my bed. "Unless you want her to stay alive, I wouldn't ask that. I can't stand her. Besides, I thought you wanted to see me without my jacket on, right?" Karasu said as she played with the bottom of her jacket. /Oh god, yes… wait no, damnit! No! Are they really that big? AGGGGHHH! Don't think that/ "N-no thanks. Let's just go to bed," I said, lying down on the very edge of the futon, giving Karasu plenty of room. I saw her jacket and skirt go flying over onto the floor and blushed at the thought of what was behind me. I felt her arm snake around me as she hugged me from behind. "Damnit, get off me!" I yelled, knowing she probably wouldn't. "No way Kyou." /I knew it./ "Geez, you're so tense! You need to loosen up!" she said as she moved her hand down… there.

In a flash I was out of my room and up on the roof. "Damnit, when did she get so… different? Before, she was so shy, she had a hard time talking to even me! Well, it has been seven years… it's not like she could have stayed the same that entire time…" I thought aloud as I looked down at my boner. " I have a feeling this is gonna be tough…"

"That's up to you, Kyou," Karasu said as she sat next to me. "Damnit! I left to get away from you, not so you could follow me!" I yelled. "Too bad. Ohyami nasai," she said as she lay down on me and fell asleep. I star gazed for a while as I drifted into sleep, content to have Karasu acting normal the first time since she came back.

3rd person POV

"_Kara-chan, is something wrong? Are you tired? May be we should stop playing…" a seven year old Kyou said to the five year old Karasu. "Hai… gomen nasai Kyou-chan… you shouldn't be friends with a weak person like me…" Karasu said, her black eyes filling with tears. "It's ok, Kara-chan! I like being friends with you! You're one of the few girls I can hug, and you can do that cool trick with your eyes!" Karasu's eyes brightened. "Wanna see it?" Kyou nodded as Karasu took a deep breath. She blinked once and her eyes turned from black to red with two black commas in it. _(A/n: she used sharingan.) _"That's so cool, Kara-chan!" Kyou chirped as he wrapped his arms around the small girl. Karasu smiled and squeezed Kyou's waist as Kyou leaned back, Karasu ending up lying on top of him. Before long the petit girl was asleep, her orange haired companion soon following her._

Togetic: Ok, that's the end of chapter one! Thank you for spending time reading this, so could you please tell me what you thought of it? Reviews help me write!

Kyou: T.T You're so needy. Geez…

Togetic: I've heard enough out of you. -Glomps Kyou-

Kyou: -Poof- -.- Oh well.

Togetic:-.-; It got a bit KyouxKarasu back there… oh well. It's my fanfiction after all. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Weapon

**All I've Ever Wanted… **

Chapter Two: Weapon

Togetic: Here is our next installment of All I've Ever Wanted! Many thanks to Orochimaru's Ojou-san for reviewing:)

Kyou: Yeah, yeah. Togetic doesn't own anything relating to Fruits Basket or Naruto, but she pretends to own me.

Togetic: Damn straight.

S T A R T

"Kyou, wake up…" Karasu said as she poked Kyou's side. She had awoken earlier and was already dressed. The cat moved a bit before his eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm… Ohayo…" Kyou mumbled as he sat up and kissed Karasu innocently on the forehead. "H-Hey, what the hell was that for?" the black haired girl asked, wiping her forehead vigorously. "Don't be such a drama queen. I used to kiss you on the forehead all the time," Kyou said while standing up and stretching. "And besides, you seemed more than willing to do much more last night." Karasu blushed deeply. "So what? I had gotten drunk off of the sake Shi let me drink," she said as she jumped down onto the balcony. "You coming or what?" Kyou nodded and jumped down as well. Finally, it hit him. "Hey! You're only fifteen! You're WAY too young to be drinking sake!" "You just realized that, Kyou? Hmph, I guess you are a baka neko," Karasu stated, sighing in the middle. She silently glided down the stairs and into the living room, where she stopped by the door. Kyou ran next to her to see what the problem was.

Sitting at the table was Akito and Hatori. Along with them were a tall man with oddly shaped silver hair and dull colored clothes, a kid with spiky blonde hair and loud orange clothes, a girl with short pink hair wearing a red dress, and another boy with blue-black hair and dark blue clothes. "So, what do I owe this 'visit' to, Kakashi?" Karasu asked, speaking to the guy with odd hair. It seemed he was the only one she had seen, as all the other people in the room (including the other three residents, but excluding Kyou) thought she would have addressed the black haired boy, since he had first asked for her. His right hand moved to a bag he held at his waist as Kakashi spoke to her. "Well, Uchiha-san, we're here to take you back to Konoha, where you will be tried for the crimes you have been accused of committing," he said, speaking as always in a calm manner. Akito sneered. "This little wretch, commit a crime? She can barely run, let alone do something criminal!" Karasu's eyes fell sharply on Akito with a harsh glare.

Black Haired Boy's POV 

I smirked as Karasu started to glare at that scrawny SOB. /Now's my chance./ I grabbed a kunai out of my bag and lunged over the table at her. In a flash she had me pinned on the ground, a smirk stretching across her face. "How dare you, Sasuke? That was extremely rude of you. Don't you have any manners? Really, is that any way to treat your Onee-chan?" the girl mocked as she tightened the grip on my neck.

3rd person POV 

"Karasu-chan, what do you mean 'Onee-chan'…?" Shigure asked as Karasu held the boy now known as Sasuke down. "Sasuke is my younger half brother. We share the same father, of course." Sasuke snorted. "So, you were using Sharingan, even though your eyes don't show it. I still don't understand how that's possible." Karasu turned her attention back to the boy. "I am not even sure of the details, but I have always had the ability, little brother. But I need to ask you something. Why on earth would you try to attack me with the desire to kill…?" she trailed off so the others could absorb her words. "Why would you bear me such hatred… such bitterness… why would you have such feelings towards me?" "Isn't it obvious why? You sided with that bastard! You practically worshiped him! Even after what he did, you still followed him!"

"Karasu… maybe you should let Sasuke go… I mean… he is your little brother… you should treat him better," Yuki said, shocked at his sister's behavior. "Don't bother. She won't listen to you. The bitch only listens to that bastard, no one else," Sasuke said bitterly. "Who exactly is this 'bastard'? It'd be fun seeing who the little weakling worships," Akito asked. Karasu stood up and walked over to Akito, letting Sasuke get up. "You little prick… how dare you call me a weakling. You barely cling to life, while I live life in the danger zone. If I told you all the things I did in my life, you'd cut your own ears off. And those accusations… they're all genocide charges, right?" Karasu asked, addressing Kakashi and the three kids. "That's right," Kakashi said. "So that means you did desecrate those twenty towns?" "That's right, though I have no intention of getting caught. A sword is only useful in the hands of its wielder. I'll be taking my leave now, if you don't mind." Karasu began to walk out of the house as a voice called her. "You aren't going anywhere," said…

Togetic: Oooh… who called out to Karasu? Find out next chapter!

Kyou: -- You don't know either, do you?

Togetic: .. They don't have to know.


	3. It's decided

**All I've Ever Wanted… **

Chapter Three: It's decided

Togetic: I finally have free time to write chapter three! Thank you all for being patient!

And special thanks to Orochimaru's Ojou-san for reviewing. :3

Kyou: It's what keeps Togetic alive…

Togetic: o.o … It is? OMFG!

Kyou: -.- … Togetic doesn't own anything. Please don't sue. She doesn't have the mental or emotional strength to appear in court.

S T A R T

Karasu began to walk out of the house as a voice called her. "You aren't going anywhere," said Yuki. "You think you can just barge in here and act like there's nothing wrong when in reality you've destroyed twenty villages? And now you're just going to walk away like it's no big deal?" Karasu looked at Yuki like he was an idiot. "Sure, why not? They were pretty small. I'd say no more than 3500 casualties total." "You little bitch! How dare you say that like it's nothing!" The rat yelled, walking over to Karasu. The girl smirked and turned away from him, walking over to Kyou. "It's been nice seeing you again. Say hello to Shihan for me. I'll miss you," she said as she cuddled against him. "If only there was a way we didn't have to be apart…" Kyou blushed and placed his hands on her hips. "Can I talk to you in private for a second?" he asked, pushing her upstairs into his room.

Kyou sat down and pulled Karasu into his lap. "You know what? I'll go with you, ok? That way we don't have to be apart." Karasu nodded in agreement. His left hand left her hip and made its way up her abdomen to her breast, his fingers playing with the little amount of cloth that covered it. "You know," he said, pinching the collar of her jacket, "I never got to see you without your jacket…" Karasu blushed. "I w-was only k-kidding. I didn't mean-" She was cut off by a rough, hungry kiss. Kyou pinned her to the floor and ground their hips together. Karasu pulled away. "Kyou… I don't think I'm ready for this…" Kyou sighed and rolled off of her. "Alright. But next time, I won't take no for an answer." Karasu stood up. "We should get going…"

Togetic: Short, I know, but please don't be angry! I wanted to update ASAP.


End file.
